


Helping Hand

by Phoenix_Blackwell



Series: Balthier and Fran's Adventure [1]
Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XII
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Foreplay, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Blackwell/pseuds/Phoenix_Blackwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fran helps Balthier out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, so this series is going to follow Balthier and Fran after the events of Final Fantasy XII.

Strolling through the Strahl Fran was going to see if Balthier was alright in the engine room. It had been many hours and she had yet to see or hear from him. Something that was very unlike him. Walking around the corner Fran soon stopped when her ears picked up his voice from down the hall groaning loudly.

Approaching the door Fran frowned hearing him arguing with the bolts like normal. Opening it Fran smirked seeing Balthier all hot and sweaty in nothing but his trousers, straining as he tried to tighten one bolt.

‘’ Having Fun ? ‘’

Turning his head Balthier raised an eyebrow at her before straightening up.

‘’ Fine. Just trying to tighten this dam bolt ‘’  
‘’ Let me ‘’  
‘’ Fran, please ‘’ Balthier scoffed playfully resuming what he was doing.

Standing there Fran smiled as he strained against the bolt. His muscles becoming more defined by the second. Finally giving up for a minute Balthier breathed heavy, wiping the sweat from his brow. Upon hearing slight giggling from behind me, he raised an eyebrow as he turned around to see Fran standing there with her arms crossed across her chest.

‘’ Something funny my dear Fran ? ‘’  
‘’ O nothing ‘’  
‘’ Or is it you find something appealing ? ‘’ Balthier asked going back to the bolt.  
‘’ O of course. I just love seeing you half undressed with your muscles beautifully defined ‘’ She teased making Balthier cough slightly at her choice of words.

Standing behind him Fran smirked as she hit his hands away from the bolt while taking the spanner from his hand. She effortlessly turned the bolt until it was tight enough, while showing off her well toned muscles. Turning around with a smug look Balthier just scoffed before picking his shirt up and walking out.   
Fran chuckled as she walked out towards the front of the ship. Always the same, so protective over proving his masculinity. He hates it when Fran out does him. Coming to the front Fran sighed slipping into bed, she could hear the water running in the distance, meaning Balthier was enjoying a nice shower.

Minutes passed when Fran heard Balthier’s footsteps getting closer. Turning over she could see him in nothing but a towel. Letting his towel fall to the floor and getting into bed. Over the years they had seen each other fully so nothing was new in that area.

‘’ Good night Fran ‘’  
‘’ Good night Balthier ‘’ 

Hours passed when Fran started to stir slightly. Her ears twisting to hear the noise of the person in the other bed. Slight uneven breath and the whimpering of his voice. Fran couldn’t help but giggle at his actions, she could never understand the humes need for sexual release. 

‘’ Something funny ‘’ Balthier’s voice rang with lust and frustration.  
‘’ You my dear ‘’ Fran replied rolling over.  
‘’ O !? ‘’  
‘’ Your need for sexual contact is far beyond normal ‘’ 

Balthier stayed there looking at the ceiling above as he felt a growing need within him. He groaned in frustration as he closed his eyes. Fran was right, he was more sexually active them most humes. Fran quietly moved to his bed pulling the sheet back, staring at the hardened cock before her. Slowly gripping it she could hear Balthier gasp as she began to pump slowly. 

‘’ Fran, Please !? ‘’ 

Leaning down Fran gently licked the tip. Pumping fast as she begun to feel him wriggle at the actions. Seconds turned the minutes as Balthier started to breath more fast as he gripped the sheet, moaning loudly. Massaging his balls Fran could feel one of Balthier’s hands gripping her shoulder as he neared his release. A few more strokes and he released his load.

Laying there Balthier breathed fast as he watched Fran clean both of them up. Once she was done he gently pulled her down next to him, kissing her head as his eyes started to fall with exhaustion.

‘’ Sleep ‘’ Fran’s voice whispered.  
‘’ How can I even repay you ? ‘’  
‘’ Same as always. I’ll let you know ‘’ 

With that Balthier smiled as he drifted off to sleep with Fran in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,
> 
> So I just updated this because I felt like it really need a bit of conversation in the engine room. It will get better I promise !?


End file.
